


Exercises

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Discussion of Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just an acting exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> blangstpromptoftheday Prompt #622 Along the road (while they’re engaged), Kurt falsely tells Blaine he cheated on him, just to see the response (or as a prank). Blaine is hurt, but he doesn’t allow himself to be upset because he’s convinced he deserves as much.

Apparently his acting sad skills weren’t up to par. 

Kurt thought this was completely ridiculous but his acting professor had pulled him aside and said that he needed to make it more believable. Sad was an emotion he had felt before but he just couldn’t tap into a realistic sad expression. His professor had shrugged and told him to practice. 

How the hell do you practice this?

Staring at himself in the mirror didn’t work. Watching sad movies didn’t work. Rereading the last Harry Potter book didn’t work. He couldn’t make it convincing because he and everyone else knew he was acting. 

The idea came to him with a flood of guilt. He could remember the heartbreak in Blaine’s eyes when he admitted to the cheating and knew that it was what he wanted to copy. Maybe if he lived in the moment, felt what Blaine did, he could make it realistic. 

Of course he would never actually go through with it, but he was an actor.

He decided to go through with it when they were studying. Kurt was leaning against the headboard, knees pulled up with his notebook balanced on them. Blaine was stretched out on his stomach by the foot of the bed, chewing on his pen and frowning at his textbook. Kurt put down his pencil and took a deep breath, ignoring the nervousness in his stomach.

“I need to tell you something,” Kurt said softly, pleased at the waver in his voice.

Instantly, Blaine whipped his head to the side and stared at him with wide, worried eyes. “What?”

“Um…remember last week when I studied with Zach? We were at his house?” Kurt stared at his notebook, trying to bring tears to his eyes. “We had a few drinks and…something happened.”

“What happened?” Blaine whispered and Kurt kept his gaze lowered. 

“I’m so, so sorry. It won’t ever happen again.”

“What happened?” He repeated, voice cracking. “Kurt?”

“We slept together,” Kurt blurted out and Blaine sucked in a quick breath. There! Finally tears! “And I’m so sorry, it didn’t mean anything. I swear it didn’t mean anything.”

He tensed and waited for Blaine to reply, glancing up when he remained silent. As soon as he saw Blaine, everything seemed to freeze. His fiancé was trembling all over, eyes wide and locked on his book. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his breathing seemed strangled. 

“Oh…okay,” he breathed before Kurt could say anything. “Was…was it something I did?”

“What?” Kurt sputtered, acting exercise forgotten. 

“I mean…I’m sorry for what I did but I thought you had forgiven me,” tears continued to run down his face. “Did I do something else?”

Kurt sat there, speechless. After Blaine had told him about Eli, he had been furious. He had lashed out and he had wanted to hurt someone. He didn’t feel this desperation that was in Blaine’s eyes. He didn’t feel guilty or blame himself. 

“I was kidding,” Kurt quickly got on his knees, shuffling closer. “I needed to do an acting exercise for my class.”

“Oh,” Blaine stared at him blankly and gave him a wobbly smile. “That’s funny.”

“Funny?” Kurt’s eyes widened. “What did you mean, did you do something?”

“I don’t know,” Blaine shrugged, clutching his pen tighter. “I’m still amazed that you’re with me. I guess…I mean you forgave me right?”

The one thing everyone told him after the breakup was that he deserved more than Blaine, that he was worth more. Did Blaine not think this? Was he constantly worried that Kurt was going to leave? Did he feel like he had to earn his love?

“I’m so sorry sweetheart,” Kurt took Blaine’s face in his hands. “That was cruel and horrible and-“

Blaine waved him off, sitting up as well. “No…it was convincing. Good job.”

He smoothed his hands a few times along his thighs and leaned away when Kurt reached for his shoulder. After a few more tries, he finally let Kurt wrap an arm around his shoulder, hugging him tightly.

“I didn’t think this through,” Kurt whispered, tears gathering in his own eyes. “It was horrible and I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me.”

“Always,” Blaine gave him a smile but the sadness didn’t lift. 

For his next class he wasn’t going to have to struggle to find this sad feeling. He was pretty sure he had never felt more crushed in his life.


	2. Vocal

It lingered at the back of his mind like a parasite. 

Blaine had gone right back to how he was, all bright smiles and little presents. Now that Kurt saw what was behind the mask for even a second he couldn’t help but staring and wondering what all he had missed before.

Had he always missed that look of self doubt as Blaine cooked dinner?

Had he always missed that look of disbelief when Kurt complimented him?

Had he always missed the way Blaine stiffened as Kurt held him at night like he could hardly believe it was happening?

“I really like this salad dressing,” Kurt said softly around a mouthful of lettuce. “Did you make it yourself?”

“I did,” Blaine shrugged. “It’s just some lemon, olive oil and spices…nothing special.”

“No, it’s really good. You’ve really taken to cooking,” Kurt reached across the table and squeezed his forearm. “Maybe we can cook dinner tomorrow together?”

“I’d like that,” Blaine beamed and Kurt’s heart broke.

He shouldn’t look that happy over a simple compliment.

“We should do a lot more things together like studying or dancing or-“

“More acting exercises?” There. There was a sharp note of anger and Blaine’s eyes widened. “Sorry…I don’t know…I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. We never talked about that night,” Kurt folded up his napkin and placed it on the table. 

“We don’t need to.”

“Yes we do. It’s lingering and I feel terrible about it. Just…please tell me what’s going through you head,” Kurt pleaded and finally there was a flash in Blaine’s eyes.

“Fine. What you did sucked,” Blaine snapped, hands clenching into fists. “I…I had hoped that we could be even then I realized that you’ve been holding the cheating thing over my head for years. Not with words or anything but you just treat me like I owe you something.”

“You don’t-“

“I know I don’t! Did you know that I was in therapy after that happened? I know that it was my fault and it was terrible but I worked hard to gain your forgiveness,” tears brimmed in his eyes. “Instead you just treat me like I’m lesser than you because of it. I’m a good person and I love you. How dare you use the worst moment of my life to practice acting.”

For a long moment, the only sound in the room was Blaine’s ragged breathing. 

“I’m so sorry,” Kurt whispered. “You’re right. We should never owe each other anything. You’re not lesser than me. Neither of us are perfect but we make each other stronger. What I did weakened us and that is not okay. Just…talk to me if you feel this way. I love you more than anything.”

Blaine just nodded slightly, sighing. 

“And if I do something that upsets you I want you to tell me,” Kurt said softly. “I want you to say whatever is on your mind. Remember like what we did in Ms. Pillsbury’s office? Like that. I promise I’ll listen.”

“Fine. I don’t like kale and I don’t like that you’re insisting on it being in every meal,” Blaine raised his chin. 

“It’s got a lot of vitamins but I can see your point,” Kurt mumbled. 

“It’s pokey and gross. I don’t like it when you wipe your mouth on the towel after brushing your teeth and leave nasty toothpaste on it for me to see. I don’t like how you leave containers on the kitchen counter over night. I don’t like how you sometimes nod along when I talk to you and it’s obvious that you haven’t heard a word I say,” Blaine ticked them off on his fingers. “And sometimes you kick me in my sleep.”

At his last complaint, Blaine’s lips quirked up in a small smile and Kurt found himself grinning. 

“Alright,” Kurt scooted his chair closer and kissed Blaine gently. “No more kale.” He kissed Blaine again. “I’ll stop wiping my mouth on the towel.” Another kiss. “I’ll make sure to put things away.” Another kiss. “I’ll listen more.” Another kiss. “And you can kick me back whenever you want.”

Blaine laughed and rested his forehead against Kurt’s. “I’ll speak up more.”

“Good, I love you vocal,” Kurt kissed him again and they smiled into the kiss. 


End file.
